laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmy Altava
Emmy Altava (Remi Altava in the Japanese version) is the third protagonist in the Professor Layton series. She will be present in all media in the second trilogy starting with the fourth game, including the movie. She begins to travel with Layton and Luke when she helps Layton solve the mystery of Mist Haley. Profile Appearance She has long, curly brown hair and black eyes. She wears a long yellow jacket, white blouse, pink bow-tie, white trousers, brown belt and dark green boots. On the back of her belt is a pouch which she keeps her trusty camera in. Personality Emmy Altava is a young woman who loves taking pictures, and takes them whenever and wherever she can. She has a feisty side to her, but is usually very kind, caring and protective. She loves to butt heads with Luke about who's the No. 1 assistant to the professor, but they have a brother/sister type relationship. She is also a very nimble fighter, shown in Specter's Flute and the Eternal Diva. Plot Early Life Not much is known about her early life, though it is revealed the professor saved her from being arrrested once when she was accused of stealing a small child's wallet by Inspector Grosky. ''Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute She was assigned to be Layton's assistant at Gressenheller University. Layton initially doesn't recognize her as he's too distracted with the letter he got, so she has to drive in front of him with her "Emmycycle" to stop him. Layton decides to test her first with a simple Puzzle and then takes her with him to Mist Haley. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Emmy stays in London with Dr. Schrader to investigate the legend of Ambrosia and the case of the missing girls. She eventually meets the parents of Nina and heads over to the island of Ambrosia in her yellow plane (picking up Inspector Clamp Grosky on the way). She comes right in time to catch Luke, who had been thrown by one of Descole's servants. She then defeats the remaining servants and joins the rest in the Detragan room of the castle. After escaping the transforming castle of Descole; she remains on the ground while Professor Layton and Luke work their way up the Detra Gigant. Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle She is to appear and help Professor Layton and Luke in discovering the secret of the Mask of Miracle. She was also shown riding a horse. Images File:Emmy_in_Laytonmobile.jpg|Emmy in the Laytonmobile File:Emmy_specters_flute.jpg|Emmy in the Specter's Flute File:Three.jpg|Emmy, Layton and Luke in the Mask of Miracle. Layton, luke and emmy.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy Layton, emmy, luke mask of miracle.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy checking the city. Video thumb|left|A clip of the game ''[[Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute showing Emmy's acrobatic skills.]] Trivia *Emmy was Layton's first assistant, sent by Delmona to help him with his piling mountain of paperwork at the university. Layton wasn't even aware of her appearance because he was distracted by Clark Triton's letter, so she had to chase and swerve in front of the Laytonmobile on her yellow motorbike to get his attention and tell him the news of her being his new assistant. *In the Specter's Flute, it's seen that Emmy and Layton's first meeting was in the police station when she got wrongly accused by a little boy of stealing his wallet, and the passing-by Layton saved her with his logic. Despite Emmy's rough tomboyish personality, Layton treated her as a lady. Ever since then, she has a tremendous respect and liking of the professor and wanted to become his assistant, a wish that came true. The Professor doesn't remember this first meeting at all, but Emmy doesn't mind. *According to the movie Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, Emmy owns a yellow airplane that she is capable of flying. *Luke might be a bit jealous of Emmy, as seen in the following conversation from Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. '''Emmy '- You will have to get used to that if you want to be the professor's second assitant. 'Luke '- Second assitant?! I am, and will always be, the Professor`s'' apprentice...'' number one!'' *Emmy is shown to have acrobatic abilities in the game Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute and in Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. She starts using all types of different fighting styles and is very nimble and agile. de:Emmy Altava Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters